


The Course of Love

by iloveromance



Category: The Middle (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Sue and Sean share a romantic moment in the most unlikely place in Orson. A Sue and Sean short story.
Relationships: Sean Donahue/Sue Heck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Course of Love

As the sidewalk meandered past the city park, Sue adjusted her grip on Sean's hand. With their fingers laced together, she knew that he'd never let her go; and vice versa. It was one of their favorite things to do; going on long walks, just the two of them. They'd started out simple, walking around their neighborhood that they knew so well. But after a while they began to venture out a bit further, away from the familiarity of their homes. They discovered new things, new places and in the process, a new love for each other.

Today was no exception and they headed in a direction they'd never taken before. The flat sidewalk suddenly curved, hugging a lake (who knew there were so many lakes in Orson?), just before a beautiful golf course came into view.

Sue had seen it before of course. The golf course that is. The family had driven past it hundreds of times and each time her mom would yell at her dad that he really needed to take up golf. To which his response was "What the hell for?" and she would say that it would be nice if he had a hobby that consisted of something other than the remote and the couch. An argument would ensue and last until they arrived home, which was never soon enough.

But now she was walking past it for the first time, holding hands with the guy she loved. Yes, things were definitely different, and she loved it.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, gasping at the unusual sight. "Oh, Sean, look!"

A family of Canadian Geese were wandering around the golf course (what were Canadian geese doing in Orson anyway? shouldn't they be in Canada?) searching for food.

"Wow, I had no idea that Canadian geese knew how to play golf." Sean quipped.

Sue laughed out loud at his hi-larious comment and she found that she couldn't stop. Sean was the only person who could do that; make her laugh until her sides ached. When her laughter died down, she turned to him and smiled.

"The other day I was watching this really cool nature show-not that I would normally watch a nature show, but the other day I did because Axl wasn't home and Mom was gone so I was alone in the house and, well there really wasn't anything else on except for sports, which I didn't really want to watch. But anyway, did you know that Canadian geese can live to be twenty four years old? Or that their young are called goslings? I don't think that's where Ryan Gosling got his name though. But anyway, did you know that they mate for life and-."

He laughed and pulled her toward him. Before she could utter another word, he kissed her like never before. And he didn't stop. His arms went around her and she gave into his kiss, completely forgetting about the Canadian geese.

When the kiss ended she looked up at him, feeling rather dizzy. "Wow… what was that for?"

"Because I love you Susie Q. You take the simplest things and make them so wonderful."

She grinned so big that tears sprang to her eyes and she hugged him tight. "Thank you. And I love you too, Sean. So much."

After another kiss and a warm hug, they continued their walk. And she was more in love than ever before.

THE END


End file.
